The Diary of an Outsiders Addict
by AnimePhr33k
Summary: Yes, I am insane. R&R!
1. Day 1 Tylenol Induced Delirium

[A/N: This was written whilst high on Tylenol. And sick with the Stomach Flu. Blah. Read, it's funny…really! o_O;; I'll continue, if anyone wants me too…]

**Day 1: Tylenol and the Stomach Flu**

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 1): Yep. Still obsessed with Outsiders. Cannot seem to quell obsession. Must consult Johnnycakes plushie to see what should be done.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 2): Outsider obsession not dwindling. However, Rurouni Kenshin is coming back, too. Does not know what to do. Obsessions getting in the way of school.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 3): Has com up with solution to problem. Will quit school as soon as sickness goes away. Must then go back to school and tell the teachers about decision to quit. 

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 4): Much room for more obsessions now. Outsider and Rurouni Kenshin still at top. Card Captors Sakura nearing top, too. Parental Units getting worried for lack of eating. Must remember to eat.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 5): Lack of good Outsider FanFics. Getting mad. Has resolved to write at least 10 Outsider fics by the end of the week. Will also bully Father into getting Outsiders Movie.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 6): Has decided that FanFiction.Net is evil. No Outsider FanFics (or very little). Must bomb FF.Net headquarters. Johnny agrees.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 7): Feels great Joy. Father has agreed to rent Outsiders movie. Will rejoice. Found new Obsession to add to list. Fushigi Yuugi. Thinks that Chichiri is cool.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 8): Has decided that world is evil. Not many Outsiders fandoms. Getting sad. Wants Dally and Johnny to LIVE. Short choppy sentences unnervingly fun to type. Grammar check making every sentence green. Must remember to turn off Grammar check.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 9): Blast. World still evil. Google.Com only pulls up three web shrines to Outsiders. Life coming to a tragic end. Lack of Outsiders fandoms depressing.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 10): Shrink says Obsessing is bad. Thinks shrink is just jealous of Johnnycake plushie. Will have to egg bomb Shrink's house.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 11): Father mad. Says egg bombing isn't right. Thinks that Father is jealous too. Cannot egg bomb own house, however. Must think of something.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 12): Still no solution to problem. Must ponder more. Getting frustrated. Brain hurts.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 13): Johnnycakes plushie says to forgive Father. Father getting me Outsiders movie. Has decided to forgive Father.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 14): Is getting restless. Wants Father to get movie. Father wants to eat. Movie is more important than Father's diet. Will wither away and die without Outsiders movie.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 15): Must think of something other than Outsiders movie. Is going insane. Father finally left for the Blockbuster. Dying in anticipation. Is currently re-reading Outsiders. Again.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 16): Must…resist…urge…to…strangle…passerby. Johnny is scolding for being impatient. Must become more patient. If not for random passerby's sake, for Johnny's sake. Johnny good. Make Johnny happy.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 17): Condition not improving. Thinks Father got lost in store. Thinks maybe he needs help. Decides against going to help him. Father a big boy now. Thinks Father can take care of himself.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 18): Going to throw self in pit of despair. Movie not here. Father been gone for hour. Worried. Might not get movie. Is sinking lower. Rock bottom.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 19): Johnny says not to despair. Johnny is always right. Will listen to Johnny. Rurouni Kenshin fic was read. Fic awesome. Soujiro rules.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 20): Getting depressed again. Johnny said happy. Must remember to be happy. Sugar. Must take sugar. Sugar makes happy.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 21): Now sufficiently hyper. Must not dwell on wayward Father. Must not think of Outsiders Movie. Must not despair. Not working. Must eat. Chocolate sounds good. Must eat chocolate.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 22): Father returns. Ecstatically happy. Cannot use exclamation points. Thinks they add personality. No personality is fun. Going away to watch movie now. Be back later.

(Some time later…)

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 23): Movie was vaguely disappointing. Dally was uuber hot, however. Johnny was a cutie. Happy, in that aspect. Sodapop hot too. Ponyboy not bad looking. Movie did not develop characterizations sufficiently though. Thinks book is better.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 24): Has decided that Johnny is still favorite character. Dally and Sodapop still hotter though. Johnny a cutie. Will kill author for killing off Johnny and Dally. Must find knife. Lost knife. Getting frustrated.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 25): Johnnycakes plushie says that if were not for author, Johnny would not exist. Has changed mind. Thinks that author doesn't deserve to die. Just suffer. Must find CD of country music for torture device. Country music found. Parents listen to country music. Thinks that they are all off their rockers.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 26): Problem arises. Does not know where author lives. Getting more frustrated. Must find chocolate. Chocolate good. 

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 27): Chocolate found. Thinks that whoever invented chocolate should become ruler of the world. And Outsiders. Outsiders should rule the world. Father says that sleep is needed. Need sleep. Will not sleep. To little Outsiders fandoms. Must fix that.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 28): Will now go to sleep. Johnny says that one person cannot change the world. Thinks that world is just jealous of Johnnycakes plushie. Must egg bomb world.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 29): Has discovered severe lack of eggs. Will wither away and die. Not enough projectiles to egg bomb world. Must bully Father into buying more eggs. Tomorrow. Sleep now. Goodnight.****


	2. Day 2 Revenge and Aspirin!

[A/N: You love me! You really love me! *wipes up tears* Well, here's ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT, in which I will mention some of my friends, and my need for revenge against the world for being jealous of my Johnnycakes Plushie! Bwahaha.]

**Day 2: Planning for Revenge (Bwahaha.)**

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 30): Has come up with solution. Will buy VERY large chicken. Will make chicken lay VERY large eggs. Will then proceed to egg bomb world (_ KILEEAN) for being jealous of Johnnycakes plushie. Booyaka.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 31): Needs more Tylenol. Not sufficiently hyper. Therefore, not sufficiently funny. Will wither away and die from lack of humor.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 32): Has learned new phrase. "Osoroshii kangae nimo osoware mas." Will now proceed to laugh evilly.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 33): Has run into problem. Cannot find large live enough chicken. Found many DEAD chickens, however. Live chickens are most difficult to find. At least in grocery stores.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 34): Weird look was received from sales clerk when Live Chicken of large proportions was requested. Has decided that sales clerk is jealous of Johnnycakes plushie. Will have to egg bomb sales clerk's house. Must first buy chicken. Or eggs.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 35): Has come up with ultimate plan. Must construct Ultimate Super Egg-Shooting Weapon of DOOM™. Thus exacting revenge upon world for wanting Johnnycakes plushie. Johnnycakes plushie is MINE.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 36): Is withering away and dying from lack of humorous things to say. Most unfortunate. Has decided that a pack of rats would be hotter than just about any guy in school. Wishes that Outsider cast could attend Millburn (JOHNNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!).

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 37): Is hungry. And tired. And still without live chicken of large proportions. Getting depressed. Johnny says be happy. Has decided that being happy is good. Will be happy.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 38): Father is restricting Tylenol usage. Father says being delirious/hyper on medication is not good. Does not believe father. Thinks father is jealous of amazing sense of humor. And Johnnycakes plushie. Father is jealous of Johnnycakes plushie.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 39): Has tried to sneak more Tylenol. Was caught. Complained of a headache. Was given Aspirin instead of Tylenol. Blast him. Now instead of hyper/delirious, is sleepy. Sleepy and humor do not mix.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 40): Outsiders movie was just finished. Again. Is sad. Johnny dies no matter how many times T.V. screen is pounded and/or screamed at. Has decided to get new T.V.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 41): Plans have been foiled. Father says new T.V. is not needed. Told Father that old T.V. needed dissecting in order to create Ultimate Super Egg-Shooting Weapon of DOOM™. Weird look was received.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 42): Ate salsa. And chips. Mouth is burning. Eyes are watering. Is now sufficiently happy.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 43): Is debating whether or not love for Jessica is more important than embarrassing her for own amusement. When asked if own amusement was that important, awkward silence ensued.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 44): Has decided to be nice. Love and many adjectives were received. Has officially completed "Good Deed of the Day".

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 45): Has decided that revenge is needed for Johnny's death. Johnny too cute to die. 

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 46): Has decided that best part of Outsiders (other than Johnny and Sodapop) was the grammar deficient way of speech. You dig?

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 47): Refuses to stop ogling over the uuber-hotness of Sodapop and Dally. Has decided to stalk actors. Does not care if average age of actors is now 35+. Blah. Will build Time-Goer-Backer of DOOM™. Will THEN proceed to find actors and stalk them, until virginity is no more. (Bwahaha.)

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 48): Since Time-Goer-Backer of DOOM™ cannot be made (as Father won't buy me new T.V.), will instead spin around and around in big twirly computer chair.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 49): Is dizzy. Will now go watch Fuzzy!Johnny. Yet again. With new FanGirl comrade. Will be back later.

ANOTHER DAY IN THE LIFE OF AN "OUTSIDERS" ADDICT (Entry 50): Is now back. And tired.. Aspirin taking its toll. Evil aspirin. Blah. Will now proceed to sleep. Goodnight. 


End file.
